Dawn of the Mini Ninjas
by PICKLE OVERLORD
Summary: My first fanfic. EVER. So I hope u like.
1. Chapter 1

Two children walked through a pine forest, each were about 12 years of age. One had blonde hair, and a cyan blue hoodie named Diamonds. The other had brown hair and a neon green hoodie known as Pickles. (I'm terrible at describing people. SO USE YO IMAGINATION!) They followed a small path through the wilderness that went on and on into the distance.

"Sooooo... The trees are a nice green shade today!" Dismonds said with an innocent smile.

Pickles just looked at the ground. Suddenly, they bumped into a man wearing a black ninja suit.

"Hey, watch it bushy brows!" Diamonds said as he stepped back.

The ninja towered over him.

"I rather like my bushy eyebrows tiny."

Diamonds narrowed his eyes at the ninja. Then they heard footsteps running towards them, and three more ninja came along. One was white, another was red, and the third was blue. They didn't notice Eric and Pickles.

"Cole why did you stop? You're supposed to be leading the way." The blue one said.

Then Diamonds and Pickles popped their heads out from behind the black ninja and waved franticly.

"I bumped into these guys while I was walking and-" He was interrupted by a female voice.

"Awwww! Can we keep em?" She said running towards the two kids.

"Wait, Nya when did you get here?" The red one said.

"I have my ways."

Then she kneeled down next to the children.

"Pleeeease!"

"You seriously want to keep those little brats!?" The blue ninja said.

"HEY!" Pickles yelled with anger.

Then, everyone watched in awe as the 12 year old child clapped its hands together and a giant shockwave in sync with a bass drop, launched the blue ninja across the forest and into a tree.

"Nobody EVER, calls me a brat!"

The blue ninja fell on the ground and moaned in pain. Everyone just kept staring.

"Uuuuuh... Maybe we should take them home and ask sensei about these, power-"

"DUBSTEP POWERS!" Pickles screamed.

"Fine, dubstep powers!"

"So we get to keep em?!" The girl said.

"Well, we're just going to take them to the bounty but-"

"Yay we're gonna keep em!"

The red ninja face palmed.

"Since we are taking you to our home, should you not contact your parents and tell your them that you will be gone?"The white ninja asked.

"Well, that's kinda sorta, impossible." Diamonds said.

"Why is that?"

"Well, a long time ago, in a town house far far away... It suddenly, blew up. With our parents inside it." Pickles said.

"I am deeply sorry for that experience."

"Yeah... It was sorta like, the worst day of our lives."

Everyone just kind of stood there, but then they just started walking again except for Diamonds and Pickles. They just stood there and innocently stared at the ninja, watching them walk away.

"You guys coming or what?" The black one said.

The kids just stuck their arms out and made puppy eyes at him.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but I believe that they want you to carry them."

Then the black ninja rolled his eyes, and plopped the kids on his shoulders. They immediately smiled and giggled a bit.

"Giddy-up ninja!" Diamonds said.

"Don't push it kid."

Pickles glared at him and faint dubstep music started playing. The ninja immediately started jogging. After a few minutes of brisk walking, and jogging for some people, the girl had to break the silence.

"I'm Nya and this is my brother Kai, the fire ninja, this is Jay, ninja of lightning, the one you're sitting on is cole ninja of earth, and finally this is Zane, our nindroid."

Diamonds and Pickles' jaws dropped as they looked at Zane. But they put on an smile as they looked at each other.

"Hey Zane, do you have cannons that come out of your arms!?"Pickles said.

"No, but that would be quite useful in many situations."

Diamonds jumped off of Cole's shoulders and flipped open Zane's wrist panel and pushed a button. NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN BOOWY AH WAAAAB *click* Zane pressed the button and flipped his wrist panel closed. Then he kept walking.

"Awwww but Nyan Cat Dubstep is our jam!" Pickles said.

"Wait, Zane, how did you get Nyan Cat Dubstep on your data storage?" Kai asked.

"I did not."

Everyone turned their heads towards Diamonds. He just looked back and waved. Then everyone started walking again.

"We told you a bit about us, now what about you?" Cole said looking up at the kids on his shoulders.

"WEEEEEEELLL, I'm Diamonds and I have AMAZING DUBSTEP POWERS aswell, and this is my sister Pickles. Don't ask about the name because I have NO idea."

"What!? Pickles is your SISTER!? How? She looks like a boy!" Jay said.

"YES, YES I DO THANK TOU VERY MUCH!" Pickles said as her eyes started to glow green and rainbow mist was emitting from her hands, with dubstep in the background.

"Woah, calm down Jay was just surprised." Cole said.

"Let me get this straight, you are a girl right Pickles?" Kai asked.

"Well, not exactly..."

"So you really are a boy?"

"No... Well, kind of. I'm a girl yet I'm a boy... But I'm not at the same time... Yet I, I, uhhhh... It's complicated."

Everyone just stared at Pickles trying to figure this out. Zane's eye started twitching and he started spasing out and then fell on the ground. That was usually the reaction people got after that explanation.

* * *

When they got back the bounty, Cole gently set down the children on the deck. It was late and the stars were like dust coating the sky.

"Well, it's pretty late. I think I'll turn in." Cole said with a yawn.

"Yeah, me too." Kai said.

Eventually everyone went to bed except for Diamonds, Pickles and Nya.

"Aren't you guys going to bed? It's late." Nya said.

"We sort of... Don't, sleep. Like, at all." Diamonds said.

Pickles was fiddling with her thumbs and looking over the edge of the deck. Diamonds put his hand on her shoulder thinking she was sad.

"You alright there Pickles?"

"I'm fine. I was just thinking about how AWESOME IT WOULD BE TO JUMP OFF THE EDGE WITH ROCKET BOOSTERS!"

Then they smiled at each other as they stood over the edge of the bounty. Nya was looking at them and thinking about what a vivid imagination they had. Then suddenly, they jumped off the edge without warning. Nya started panicking trying to find them. They were no where to be found. If the ninja found out that she lost them, or possibly even killed them, she would be in big trouble. Then she heard faint dubstep music, it got louder, and louder. Then the two kids rocketed up from the side of the bounty, with and awesome dubstep drop to go with it. And coincidently, they had boosters on their feet with blue and green smoke coming out them.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Diamonds yelled.

"Where the heck did you get those rocket boosters?!"

"THAT'S NONE OF YO BEESWAX!" Pickles screamed.

Diamonds and Pickles gently descended onto the deck.

"Anywaaaaay... Are you guys hungry?"

"Uummmmmmm... YESH!" They said in unison.

"I'll go make some cookies then."

Nya walked into the kitchen and started getting ingredients out.

"What's a cookie?" Pickles whispered to her brother. Since, well, their house blew up, and they were left to live in the forest, they never had the chance to figure out what cookies were.

"I think they have something to do with like, the Internet, or something. But I didn't know you could eat them."

A few minutes passed and Nya came out with a plate full of small brown disks with tiny chunks of chocolate in them. She placed the plate of cookies on the kitchen table. Diamonds slowly picked one up. He took a bite and Pickles was looking at him anxiously.

"Well? Are they good?" Nya asked.

Diamonds' pupils grew to the size of marbles, and he started shaking. Nya stared at him as he suddenly ran in circles on the walls. (Literally).

"THESE ARE THE BEST THINGS I'VE EVER EATEN IN MY WHOLE LIFE!"

Then he jumped off the ceiling and and landed with one knee on the floor sending a bass drop through the floor. Pickles then picked up a cookie and took a bite. Her pupils grew to half the size of golf balls, then she started running in circles with a trail of green dubstep designs behind her.

"THESE ARE AMAAAAZIIIIING!"

Not looking where she was going, she smacked her head on the table and fell on the floor unconscious. Nya was frozen in shock at what she just witnessed.

"I'll be taking those!" Diamonds said as he took the plate off the table.

He grabbed Pickles by the arm and dragged her on the deck. He ate cookies and gazed at the stars for the rest of the night.


	2. Chapter 2

MNFF Chapt. 2

It was early in the morning and the sun was brightly shinning on the bounty. Diamonds and Pickles were still on the deck with an empty plate in front of them. Diamonds was playing on a blue iPhone that he...'found' in Jay's room the other night. Pickles was sprawled out on the floor still unconscious from last nights, incident. She opened her eyes to come in contact with a clear blue sky. Then she slowly sat up as she held her head. She moaned in pain as she said

"What in the flim flams happened last night?"

"You ate some kick butt cookies and smashed your head against the table. Remember?"

"Oh yeah..." Pickles said running her fingers through her boyish hair.

"That was fun."

Pickles peered her head over Diamonds' shoulder, trying to get a good look at what he doing with the iPhone.

"What ya doin' with Jay's iPhone?"

"Oh you know, just touching up some things. Like his wallpaper."

"So you changed his wallpaper to Selena Gomez."

"Yep. Limited edition album cover."

"You know what else needs some touching up?"

"What?"

"His ringtone!" They said in unison.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Diamonds said with and evil smile.

"Probably not, but lets hear it."

"His new ringtone shall be... SELFIE!"

"I was thinking something more like nyan cat, but I can go with that."

Diamonds made the changes to Jay's iPhone and then turned it off. Pickles groggily stood up and stretched her back while it cracked all the way down her spine. Diamonds stood up as well and put Jay's iPhone in his pocket. The kids walked into the kitchen and put their empty plate in the sink.

* * *

The ninja were fast asleep in their cozy little bunk beds. Kai was snoring, Cole was twitching and every once and a while mumbling the word cake, Jay was mumbling Nya's name, and Zane, Zane was.. I actually have no idea what he was doing. He was sitting up with his legs crossed like in some sort of a meditating position. Like, was he asleep, or was he meditating, what was he doing!? Anyway... Diamonds and Pickles were somehow hauling in two 7 foot tall subwoofers without waking anyone up, and set them at the back of the room. Pickles plugged her iPod into a cord that connected to one of the subwoofers, did some scrolling and tapping here and there and then turned it off. Diamonds turned up one of the knobs on one of the subwoofers to full blast, and waited with his hands behind his back.

NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN NYAN

AH BOOWY WUUUUUB WUUB WUB

Cole screamed and smacked his head on the ceiling and Jay fell off his bed and landed straight on his face. Kai abruptly sat up and screamed. Cole held his head and said

"WOULD YOU TURN THAT RUCKUS OFF!?"

"YOU CAN'T TELL ME WHAT TO DO!"

Pickles glared at Diamonds.

"Okay...

He slowly turned the knob down to silent.

"Where the heck did you get those giant subwoofers?" Kai said.

"...Found em."

RANDOM FLASHBACK

Pickles and Diamonds were in an electronic store and the cashier was hiding behind the counter. Diamonds had two subwoofers tied together with rope.

"Give us the subwoofers or the keychain gets it!" Pickles said holding a gun to a keychain.

The cashier ducked farther behind the counter.

"Take the subwoofers! Just don't hurt my keychain!"

Diamonds slung the rope over his shoulder and started pulling the subwoofers out of the shop. Pickles placed a ten dollar bill on the counter as she said

"Thank you for your cooperation!"

Then she happily ran out of the shop after Diamonds.

END OF FLASHBACK

Pickles picked up a microphone that was plugged into one of the subwoofers and tapped it a couple times which created an ear piercing screeching noise. Everyone held their ears and squinted their eyes.

"Testing, testing, ABC, testing, ABC"

Pickles passed the mic over to Diamonds. He tapped it another time creating the screech again.

"GAAAH! Would you stop that?!" Jay said.

"NO QUESTIONS!" Pickles yelled.

Jay slowly sat down on a bed with his hands on his lap.

"Anyway, we have a few announcements to make. So listen carefully.

Diamonds cleared his throat and and began talking very business like.

"First off, you will now refer to us as the mini ninjas unless you are only talking to one of us. Cause that'll just sound weird."

Diamonds passed the mic over Pickles. She was about to tap it when Cole stopped her.

"Please! Don't tap it anymore!"

"Fine, but you're taking away all the fun."

Pickles cleared her throat and tapped the microphone.

"PICKLES!"

"Our next announcement is... that we claim all of the cookies, and if any of you tries to touch one, you will experience extreme pain.

"Wait, why do you want all the cookies?"

Pickles kicked Jay straight in the knee, and he fell on the floor.

"I SAID NO QUESTIONS!"

"But-"

"Ap up, butts are for pooping! I'll kick higher if you say another word!"

Pickles turned her head towards her brother.

"Now Soul,"

Pickles put her hand over her mouth and her eyes widened a bit.

"Diamonds! I meant to say Diamonds! I need your help putting these subwoofers back."

"Did she just call you Soul?"

"FOR THE LAST TIME I SAID NO QUESTIONS!"

She was about to kick Kai when Diamonds stopped her.

"Actually, yeah... She did call me Soul. Diamonds is just my nickname."

"Soul!? What kind of a name is that?!"

"IT'S MY NAME!"

Soul ran up to Jay and every step he took, music notes would escalate. Then he kicked him square in the electrons in sync with a bass drop. Jay fell on the ground and moaned in pain.

"I warned ya Jay."

"BUT DID YOU LISTEN!? NO!"

"Calm down Soul, he's had enough pain"

Cole walked up to Zane who was still sitting legs crossed.

"I don't know if you've noticed but Zane is still here."

Pickles walked up to him and looked him straight in the face.

"WAKE UP ZANE! NOW!

* * *

Zane was in a pitch black room all alone. He couldn't see anything because of the darkness. Suddenly he heard a voice in the distance.

_I've been watching you..._

"Who are you and what do you want?"

_You know who I am..._

"No, I do not!"

_We are coming…_

"I do not understand!"

Zane suddenly felt pain in his head and his world became black. (Not like it already was.)

* * *

"I think it worked, his eyes are opening!"

Zane woke up to see his everybody crowded around him with wide eyes. He tried to stand up but was sat back down by extreme pain in his head.

"What happened?"

"You were asleep, like deeply asleep. So we woke you up!" Kai said.

"How exactly did you do that?"

Zane looked over to Soul who was holding a lamp in his hands.

"Oh"

The ninja helped Zane stand up, and walk to the door. Zane looked at the back of the room as his eyes widened.

"May I ask why there are 7 foot tall subwoofers in our room?"

"Yes, you may ask." Pickles said.

Zane tilted his head.

"Well?"

Cole tugged on Zane's arm.

"Come Zane, we'll tell you all about it during breakfast.

The four ninja walked out of the room blabbering about what just happened. The Mini Ninjas waited until they were gone. Then Soul looked at Pickles.

"Video games?"

"Video games."

The two kids sprinted into their room at light speed and got their gaming equipment. Headphones and everything. (And that includes candy.)

* * *

**If you saw the name Eric, in chapter one, just ignore it. I made a typo. Pretend it was never there… So dat was CHAPTER 2 send in reviews n stuff. (Nice ones!) The next chapters are kinda gonna be like the Mini Ninjas settling in and stuffs. But don't worry! There's still gonna be some fun stuff in there! Jay is going to be beaten up a lot because I'm violent, and he's my favourite… Yeah… EAT YOUR COOKIES AND LIKE THEM!**

**~PICKLE OVERLORD**


End file.
